Doctor Who Adventures/A Powerful Evil Experiment
Story The day the world was set ablaze. That was the day that has been remembered with terror, the day that sent so many to their deaths. Yet it is somehow feeling peaceful since then. That may be because it only happened yesterday but it still ruined everyone. '' ''I was at the centre of one of the worst days in our civilization and am sure that it will continue over the coming days. People are rebelling against the war and have formed their own side. And all this because one mad scientist wanted to be a God, well he has seemed to succeed. '' ''So you can see why we now need your help Doctor before the world collapses in both the metaphorical way and the literal way. You are our last hope. '' ''Yours sincerely, Fiona. '' *** “I’ve just gotten a letter,” the Doctor opened it as he began to read it aloud. Once he had finished the others pondered what this could mean. “So we have to go back to Helmos? We have already been there twice before,” Shalek complained as the Doctor passed him the letter. “They are in danger. Although Helmos is getting invaded a lot recently. A lot like Earth in that regard,” the Doctor set the coordinates on the TARDIS. “But Fiona got sent to Baltrez prison. How was she able to send a letter to us?” Tetra asked as the Doctor showed a picture of Baltrez prison with an explanation off it. “Fiona got an exchange of prison. They said her and Kharzel were far too dangerous be left in the left within the same prison,” the Doctor told her as the TARDIS landed. It landed within a prison cell as the Doctor stepped out to see Fiona sitting on a chair in shock. The walls were white with green lights seeming to pulse through them as they soon turned to red as alarms started to go off. “Why are you here?” Fiona asked as the Doctor pulled a hand out. “You asked. In a letter,” the Doctor simply replied as Fiona took his hand as she was let up of her chair and pulled into the TARDIS. “I haven’t sent a letter to you,” Fiona seemed confused as Shalek was about to hand her a copy of the letter until the Doctor grabbed it first. “This must be from your future if it is not from your past. That means we cannot cross two different time streams and we cannot potentially allow you to know your own future. It is the only way,” the Doctor folded up the letter and put it into his pocket. *** “They speak off this object,” Priest Lyons started as he could sense the presence of another man. “What off it?” Cal asked. Cal was one of the most talented science to have ever graced Helmos and here he was with what is argued as the greatest philosopher of modern history. These two were two of the biggest and most well known in their respective fields. Both in their mid-40s so they both still had plenty of time to improve on what they had done. “They speak off fire. Hatred. Cruelty. Violence and they speak off the end of Helmos. Your device could bring about the apocalypse and if you do not destroy it then I will have to destroy you,” Lyons still had his eyes closed but could still sense the presence of those around him. “Impossible. The device could help save this planet from the bureaucratic ways that has currently taken over your ways. Get back on track with being a great philosopher and stop being the messenger,” Cal then sat next to the Priest “I came here to ask for forgiveness.” “Depends on what you want forgiveness for,” Lyons asked curiously “everyone can be forgiven for anything but are you giving the forgiveness to the right people is the real question.” “This one applies to you,” Cal took a deep breath “can a murder be forgiven?” “Of course it can. As long as you serve your time within a prison cell or reconcile the crime with others then you can be forgiven,” Priest Lyons still had his eyes shut. “Open your eyes Priest,” Cal demanded as Lyons opened his eyes. He saw Cal with a glove that was grey and black in colour and Cal seemed to be wearing some sort of bag which seemed to attach to the gloves “this is a generator on my back. This is the first actual model. After those profound words I thought that if you said anymore then you might just ruin the moment. Now prey to your Gods as you will be with them in just a moment.” Cal held the glove towards Lyons as a whirlwind of energy started to form. Cal then pushed both of his hands forwards as Priest Lyons was launched across the room, with only a few off his bones remaining as his body hit the ground. *** Eton is sitting in his living room as he switches on the TV. He smiles at the lump of fish that is in front of him as he takes a large bite into it. ''Breaking story here at the News Channel. Priest Lyons Martichain has been found dead within his place of worship. Often referred to as the greatest modern philosopher and preacher Lyons will be dearly missed by us all. He was found dead this morning with only his bones to show that it was indeed him. His heart and brain were also found two miles away which may have come from the chimney which connects to the room where he died in. How he died is as yet unknown but reports of Cal Yanson behind the execution seem to be the most common rumour at the moment. We will have more on this breaking news story later on… also on the news, do flying cats mean that airplanes will be made redundant, more on the story later on... '' Eton switched the TV off as he looked to the book his feet had been resting on. It was a Lyons Martichain book arguing about human nature and the probable causes of evilness within all animals. Eton had his hands in his lap as he looked at the ceiling trying to see if Lyons from inside. He had a deep admiration for him having seen him perform live on multiple occasion with him being a confident and very convincing man who had converted many to his religion of Lyonism. “Damn,” Eton muttered which was all he could say as he started flicking through the Lyons book. He then heard something outside as some sort of bright light showed. Eton opened the curtains and saw light coming from the sky during night time, it seemed to be a beam as it passed over a house. It would no longer be a house as only a bit of rubble appeared afterwards. There was a figure at the top off it all as the TV then turned on, all by itself. “The world is going to die. One way or another,” Cal spoke calmly as he was in the air. The camera floated with him in the sky using the brand new ''Flying Camera ''with their slogan ''you can reach the stars ''which won worst joke off the year on Helmos’s advertising sector. “Scientist gone mad,” Eton started packing his clothes and essentials up as the beam was nearing him. “I am just speeding up the process. This is just a taster and I will come back for more if you do not all kill yourselves otherwise I will kill you,” Cal demanded “it is the quickest way to cleanse the world and I will be made a God to a whole new civilization which I can grow for samples that I have been storing in my lab for several years.” “My fish tank,” Eton called as he chucked some of his clothes inside the fish tank and took other essentials and also put them inside the fish tank making sure that the fish were in good health. He then grabbed some keys and put them in his pocket and quickly ran out of the house. *** The Doctor, Tetra, Shalek and Fiona were all in the console room as they waited for some sort of news. They finally got it when the TARDIS monitor came on as they looked at a video feed. The screen was black for several moments then light started to fade in. “Doctor. This is Eton. You said call if there is another invasion attempt on our planet. Well there is so get back here quickly,” Eton instructed as the Doctor immediately began working the controls of the TARDIS. “Our first lead. As long as it is not a dog one then we should be fine,” Shalek said as the others shrugged their shoulders “come on. That was good.” “Yeah,” Tetra yawned as she chuckled in a sarcastic manner “so good that I forgot to laugh.” “That is worse,” Shalek retorted back. “You two. Shut up,” the Doctor instructed as he had centred in on the coordinates that Eton had sent the message from. “Do you think it may have something to do with the future me?” Fiona asked as she went towards the TARDIS door. It landed as Fiona opened it to see a grinning Eton. “Welcome back from Baltrez. It must be so much easier to escape with a blue box that can travel in space and time,” Eton noted. “It sure is. But I got moved so technically I never escaped Baltrez but actually another prison,” Fiona chuckled as they all went inside a very cold area as they could see a display of fish everywhere. “Have you been swimming?” The Doctor asked looking towards a pile of wet clothes on the ground next to one of the fridges. “No. They were in my fish tank,” Eton pointed to a large fish tank on the other side of the room. “So sad,” Tetra murmured. She then began looking around eyeing up several fish. Each one of them looked delicious as Eton was keeping an eye on her “so what is the problem? And stop spying on me I am not going to eat one of your precious fish.” “Well a genius scientist has basically went mad and is now planning to destroy the world unless we all commit suicide,” Eton quickly explained “his name is Cal Yanson.” “This Cal figure seems to just have some trouble dealing with the world around himself. Perhaps if we could to him then some negotiation could be on the cards,” the Doctor pondered as he then went back into his TARDIS. There he went to the console and searched the name ''Cal Yanson. A picture quickly emerged of a city in destruction. The TARDIS database read: ''Cal Yanson is one of the most talented scientists to have ever been born on Helmos. He was mostly known for the glove often called The Apocalypse. DATA BEYOND THIS HAS BEEN WITHHELD DUE TO CHANGING CONSEQUENCES THAT MAY BE AFFECTED BY FOREKNOWN KNOWLEDGE OF THE EVENT. '' “All in capitals, the TARDIS really does not want me to know much more than what a glove is called,” the Doctor then went back outside as the others had been waiting in silence. They all had a bored look as they looked from one to another “his glove. Often referred to as The Apocalypse is the thing that will cause the future destruction of Helmos.” “Future? So we cannot stop it?” Fiona asked. “Well perhaps only a part of it is destructed then we can save everywhere else,” the Doctor recommended as the others looked at him with surprise. “The Doctor giving up saving a place?” Shalek asked. “We can save everywhere else. He has to cause some sort of destruction for you to write me that letter,” the Doctor explained. He then walked past them as he went out of the fish shop. “So I take it we are going to find Cal Yanson,” Tetra wondered as the Doctor nodded in reply. *** ''It is coming. Get ready to see the end of the world. My followers you will help me. Just as Priest Lyons helped me. You cannot betray the legacy of the greatest philosopher of all time. Now rise up with me when I destroy this horrible world and join in the attacks that will cleanse the world. We can start anew, a new beginning, a new story, a new mankind. It may sound crazy but this world is dying and the only way to save it is to kill those who do not belong. Once we have destroyed mankind only then can we save it. '' ''Join the revolution, Cal Yanson '' *** “Absolutely insane,” Tetra read the blogpost as it had appeared on nearly every screen in the world. “Knowing the tech team they will be attempting to locate where the original signal from that blog post will have come from,” Fiona informed them all as there were masses of people running manically through the streets. People were smashing into shops and stealing the first thing that they could get, mainly supplies. “Couldn’t I just take him down with my sword?” Shalek asked as the Doctor shook his head. “Not if he is in the sky,” the Doctor replied as one of the giant TV’s showing the blogpost now exploded. It smashed to the ground as people quickly left the area. The group remained too shocked to be moved. “There are so many giant TV’s that could squash us. Shouldn’t we be running?” Eton asked as the group quickly ran away from the city centre. A TV was falling towards them as the group turned around back into the path of the other giant TV’s. The TV fell harmlessly to the ground with no one getting squashed by it. “The buildings do not look like they are in the best of shape,” Fiona noticed as one of the buildings slowly collapsed towards the ground. The area was almost clear of people but several were still in the area and within danger. Something could be seen from the sky, it was a person. “Welcome all humanity and a Time Lord. I understand that you are going to try to stop me but my plan is almost finished. Soon the very movements of the world will be forced a part along with the Doctor and his friends,” Cal looked straight towards the Doctor as he held a hand up at him. A beam of white light hit the Doctor as he collapsed to the ground. He tried to do something if anything but he could not. He tried regenerating but it was not seeming to be working. He thought of how he could get out of this but nothing. “I cannot move,” Shalek was attempting to move his feet as were the others. “None of us can,” the Doctor saw as his body then went into a pile of smoke and the white beam was stopped and all that was left was dust. “NO!” Shalek shouted as he could finally move. The others quickly gathered around him as he picked up the dust. He looked towards Cal who was grinning widely. “Humanities last hope has now disappeared. Along with the many other species that this place holds so dearly. This place holds such a diverse population which has brought about far too much conflict which can only be ended by more conflict. *** The Doctor felt something in his arm as he looked over to a needle which had been implanted into his arm. A stream of blood flowed out as it went into several test tubes at the other end of the hospital bed that he seemed to be in. “Welcome to the land where the elderly die and the young doctors kill. Normally at the same time,” Cal smiled over the Doctor’s bed. “Cal Yanson. A genius who is wasting his talents,” the Doctor remarked. “Or you could say making the best use of them,” Cal retorted. “You have so much talent yet all you want to do with it is to murder the innocent lives of billions of individuals,” the Doctor could see pictures around the hospital ward as others were also on drips. “What a hypocrite. You killed trillions upon trillions of individuals yet I am the one being judged for killing billions. I have made my model of killing based on your own, mixing your old and new methods.” Cal chuckled as he went to another bed which had another patient on it. They were all wearing a black costume which seemed to big for them. This had red pulsing lines coming off it. “Based on my own?” The Doctor enquired. “Well your old technique killed everyone but also the planet whilst your new technique saves the planet and I am just doing what is best for this planet,” Cal explained as several groans came out from the other beds. “I don’t kill anymore,” the Doctor pointed out. “Yes you do,” Cal chuckled. “How do I still kill like I did before I became the Doctor?” The Doctor was raising his voice by this point as the other patients looked towards him/ “The races that you kill to save a planet is still killing. They look for homes to move into in order to survive yet instead of giving them a desolate planet which can support life you decide to kill them because it will be easier,” Cal shook his head. “Those invading races were often only doing it for the pleasure of killing. By killing them I saved many more species,” the Doctor was at shouting point now. “Well if that is your mythos then surely killing everyone on this planet would be saving many more generations than this current population is killing,” Cal grinned as the Doctor looked stumped. “It is not for you to decide who lives and who dies,” the Doctor looked to the other patients who were now engaged in the argument. “I do decide who lives and who dies. My experiments have led me to being able to do this. I am now the very definition of a God,” Cal now had a more angered expression than he had before. “Why am I here?” The Doctor asked. “To help me discover the secret to immortality. Why do you think the other patients are here?” Cal threw his arms wide to show just how many patients that he had. “I guess to achieve the same purpose. But what species are they?” The Doctor pondered “do you have other Time Lords here?” “Of course. You brought back Gallifrey and some clever Time Lords ran for the stars,” Cal chuckled. “We wanted to be like you,” one of the Time Lords shouted. It was a male with a full head of grey hair as he looked worn down. “The Dentist meet the Doctor. The Dentist was the first dentist on Earth and helped revolutionise Earth’s practise so they named the practise after him but then he tried to help other planets and his last planet was Helmos. He did a great job with my teeth but is now being used for a cause that is much bigger than himself,” Cal explained as he looked over to the Dentist who looked embarrassed by the whole incident. “One decaying back tooth and I am here,” the Dentist sighed. “How many Time Lords are here?” The Doctor tried to count all the ones that he could see. “Around 14 at the moment although there could be many more to come,” Cal rubbed his hands together. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a glove as his backpack went alight again “there is also another reason why the Time Lords are here. I take their regenerations to help power this thing up. I really need to find a renewable solution for this.” “This is horrible. A cruel practise that will be stopped. Trapping Time Lords against their will and then using them in order to further your own scientific knowledge is pathetic,” the Doctor shouted as cheers came from the other beds. “Pathetic perhaps. But then you all got trapped by a pathetic mastermind. Watch out Doctor or I will kill you. It only takes an instance,” Cal grinned as he held his hand up towards the Doctor. “Get away with that. It should not be used for evil purposes,” the Doctor tried moving but his body somehow felt limp. “One touch and the atoms within your body will turn to nothing. One by one it is that easy,” Cal chuckled as he moved his hand towards the Doctor. *** Shalek, Tetra, Fiona and Eton were far away from the falling buildings in the city as they sat on top of a hill overlooking the event. They contemplated the loss of the Doctor as he had just disappeared into a pile of dust. “Surely he cannot be dead,” Eton rubbed his eyes determined not to cry. “He never is. The jammy git,” Tetra complained as she got up and looked around the group “get up you pathetic lot.” “What is the point when the Doctor is dead?” Shalek asked as he had slumped over the ground slowly turning his sword around. “He probably isn’t. How often does he escape from being dead?” Tetra asked. “A bit too often,” Shalek murmured as life seemed to return to his eyes. “So we should finish whatever this thing is and try to stop it before it gets started,” Fiona threw one of her arms up into the air as she looked around for the others to do a similar motion. “We are not all losers,” Tetra pointed out as Fiona slowly pulled her hand down. “Then where do we start? Killing someone who claims to be a God. Should we believe him?” Eton asked as the others all thought this through. This was a tough question as none of them had met a real God before. Well Eton thought he had met a God but it turned out to be a dog dressed as a Wizard with a stick in its mouth. “First off all he is not a God. He is clearly the scientist Cal Yanson who invented the cure to the common cold,” Fiona pointed out. “What is that dark patch in the clouds?” Tetra pondered as they all looked to the clouds. “Perhaps just a bit more rain there,” Shalek suggested. “No. This is different,” Tetra observed. “Could it be some sort of spaceship?” Eton asked as the others looked closely at it “actually looking at it I think it is a bit too small to be a proper spaceship.” “So we have a day to save the planet and prevent some sort of worst day happening?” Tetra asked as the others seemed to nod as if to confirm this. “Well we have to bring down that spaceship in one way or another,” Eton observed. “I could use my sword,” Shalek shouted as the group looked over the ruined city. “Well there is always a way in which we can beat the most talented scientist of the land,” Fiona grinned as the others waited in anticipation of the answer “other scientists. I will create a plea message to the world making all the scientists in the world collaborate in order to create something that may be able to defeat that glove.” “But you are a fugitive. Why would they trust you?” Eton asked. “They would have to,” Fiona pressed a few buttons on her touch screen device as a video feed was set up with every device that was connected to the internet “hello world. Fugitive here just to say that future destruction can be prevented if we work together so pick me up and we can stop the world ending.” “Did you just call them to arrest us?” Shalek said in disbelief as spaceships appeared above them within seconds. Men came flying down from them with guns to their sides as over a hundred soldiers surrounded the group. “You have been arrested. Attempt to escape will result in your death,” one of the soldiers shouted as several soldiers went up to arrest the group “you have been arrested. Anything you say could harm your defence in court and other stuff. We all know the speech. Lock them up with immediate effect.”